For Everly
by Gabrielle Miriam
Summary: Everly Smith was sorted into Gryffindor not knowing one wizarding spell. Within days, she learns that Everly Smith isn't her real name. Within years, she becomes one of the most powerful wizards like her father, Severus Snape. "She does not need to know foolish wand-waving to know how to do Magic." -Severus Snape DISCLAIMER: I only own Everly and her thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK**

"Everly Smith!"

I remember quite distinctly how shaky my knees were. How the sweat from nervousness were making my over-sized glasses slide off my nose. For one, I hated getting up in front of crowds. Heck, I still do.

I thought I would pass out from the anxiety. My last name was Smith. Not exactly the name of a prestigous, wizardly family. Besides, I didn't even know my real last name. When I was born, my parents would only tell them that their last name was "S." Then they left.

The first ten years of my life were the worst. Growing up in foster homes was horrific, to say the least. Then when Hagrid came to tell me about Hogwarts, everything changed.

Which brings me to my second point, I knew nothing about the wizardly world.

"Gryffindor!" The hat spouted out as soon as I felt it touch my frizzy black hair.

I didn't even know what to think of that moment. But when I glanced back at the long line of teacher's applauding, I knew it was going to be good.

* * *

I pulled the hood of my cape tighter around my head, as my ears felt like they were going to freeze off. The wind blew treacherously through Knockturn Alley. I frantically found the street address I had been looking for.

"13B." I whispered to myself. Glancing down at my father's handwriting on a scrap sheet of paper.

The tarnished doorbell of the shop rang as I stepped onto the creaky floorboards. I had still not let my hood down, being very cautious of what might be lurking in the dimly-lit shop.

I glanced around the shop to find two platinum blond heads of hair at the register. They only stuck out like a sore thumb, being as bright as they were. All summer I had enjoyed the peace and solitude of being alone. I didn't want that to end now with someone from school noticing me.

I quickly turned my back to glance at a random artifact, but cringed when I realized a deck of cards I had picked up were splattered with blood. Mental note: Don't pick up anything in Borgin and Burkes.

"Good dealings, Borgin," I heard Lucius Malfoy say, as he headed for the door, his cape flying behind him as well as his son on his heels.

I turned my head to meet eye contact with Borgin behind the counter. I tugged my hood down off my head, revealing my curly, black braided mess of hair.

"Borgin." I said, approaching the counter.

"Miss Everly," the shop owner I could tell was trying to maintain his excitement. "What will it be this year?"

I took the satchel out from underneath my cloak and laid random potions and tiny artifacts from my father on the table.

Borgin's eyes lit up. "Fifty galleons."

"It's yours for fourty. You may upcharge your clients, Borgin, but that doesn't mean I've fallen enough to do the same."

"Pleasure doing business." Borgin disregarded my words, obviously enthralled with his new products as he gathered them off the counter.

I smirked and turned away, putting the satchel now full of coins back under my cloak and pulling my hood back over my head to brave the chilled wind.

"Tell Severus I said hello." Mr. Borgin almost yelled to me as I reached the door.

"I'll give him your best." I flung the door open and headed out to safe ground.

So yes. Now you know the secret that many don't.

 _My real name is Everly Snape._


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK**

My teeth were chattering. I couldn't tell if it was from the freezing cold dungeon air or the fact that I was nervous about my first detention. I had barely been at Hogwarts a month, and I already got myself into trouble.

It wasn't even bad trouble. So? I flunked my first Potions assignment. I was purely muggle! I didn't know a thing about potions or elixirs or even cauldrons!

"Do you know why you are here, Miss Everly?" Professor Snape had his back turned to me as he continued writing on the chalkboard at the front of the classroom.

"I got a bad grade in your class, Professor. I will study harder. Promise." I said. Honestly, Professor Snape terrified me. Almost as much as Neville Longbottom. Rumor has it, within his first month of Hogwarts, he ran two times from Potions in tears.

"You do understand the importance of potions, do you?" Professor Snape glanced over his shoulder to me, his long black hair falling over his shoulder.

"Sir, I am merely muggle-born. I have not one idea abou-"

"You are not muggle born!" Professor Snape darted up to my desk, scaring the living daylights out of me. That is, until I noticed the tears swelling up in his eyes.

"You're not muggle born," his voice cracked. "You're my daughter."

I put my hand over my mouth as the tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I never knew.."

"And no one must.." Snape said, as his chestnut eyes bore into my green ones.

* * *

This was the day. All the wizard and witch students would come back to Hogwarts for another year. And for my class, year five.

I couldn't believe how quick time flew by. Five years ago, I found out Snape was my true father. Five years ago, I hadn't the slightest idea what a polyjuice potion was or how to mix a wit-sharpening potion. And now, here I was practically running the whole project.

That is, getting everything in order for the sorting ceremony.

I waved my wand around, lighting all the candles in the Great Hall and levitating them to place. The past week I had spent getting all the dorms ready.

Of course, no one still knew I was Snape's daughter. But I was very involved in being teachers' aides that everyone just passed off our relationship as just that. Officially, I was McGonigle's aid, but even she did not know of my being Snape's daughter. The only ones who knew were Snape, Dumbledore, and I.

It was strange being at Hogwarts near completely alone, bar the few professors who came in to catch up on curriculum early. Not including Snape. He hadn't told me why he hadn't come to Hogwarts early this year.

Just mentioned it being of utmost importance.

While my father has been absent, so has Rubeus Hagrid. And I, in the meantime, was in charge of taking care of his magical creatures.

I prided myself in my knowledge of the beings.

Even though right now my left arm is bandaged from a minor incident.

All in all, getting ready for another year at Hogwart's was beyond exciting, despite rumors going around about Harry Potter and Dumbledore.

Rumors claiming that both of the wizarding celebrities are verging on mad.

Being shrouded in a world full of secrets, I hadn't had much time to befriend many other students at Hogwarts. In fact, 90% of my time I'd say has either been studying in the library or helping the various teachers. But Harry Potter and his trio was a group that I had grown immensely fond of.

Hearing my father speak of Harry's mother was like hearing something straight out of a fairy tale. But seeing as Harry took much after his father, Snape wasn't always the most fond of Harry.

I tried to stick up for Harry, even when I knew Harry might be in the wrong. Minor things, of course: speaking out in class, giving into Draco Malfoy's taunts. I was hoping my optimism would rub off on Snape.

Slowly, I could see his heart warming up to Harry, even if it is minisculely.

As for Dumbledore, he was the only one that knew of my being Snape's daughter. And I very much admired him for keeping our secret.

I remember him distinctly saying, "The bond between a daughter and father- I see that becoming the foundation of an uprising." With his Dumbledore smirk and twinkle in his eye.

He always mentioned our family ties being brought out at the right time. I was always anticipating when that right time would be.

To everyone, I was just a muggle-born witch straight from a foster family. Knowing that my father was one of the greatest potion masters alive, it put things into perspective. As well as enhancing my confidence.

Without even my wand, I raised tapestries onto the wall to hang there. I straightened out frames on the wall.

"Oh, Miss Everly," I heard McGonigle's voice from the entrance to the foyer.

"Professor McGonigle," my eyes lit up in a smile. "I am delighted to see you here."

"Quite lonely here all alone, is it not?"

"I have made quite the acquaintance with Filch and the ghosts." I laughed. Ever since I first started being Professor McGonigle's aid, we always have been really close. That and being a Gryffindor probably had something to do with it. She was one of those people that I don't know how she'd react if she knew Snape was my father. They didn't seem to be the best of friends, to say the least.

"Come now, the students are boarding the trains." She ushered me towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Once I was decorated in my Gryffindor robes, I walked down to the Great Hall. I was surely going to be the last of the students to arrive. I didn't like getting caught into the commotion of the many students squandering to get to their house table and finding a place to sit with their friends.

I rounded the corner and found the doors to the Great Hall still wide open as the ceremony was about to begin. Thankfully, my closest friends weren't too difficult to spot.

I plopped on the bench in a small spot between Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.

"Fancy finding you lot here," I smiled at the Hermione, Neville, Ron, Harry, and Seamus, all the while flipping my long, black hair over my shoulder. The humidity was making it get even more uncontrollably curly, and I'm pretty sure it was smothering Seamus' face as I tried managing it.

Hermione smirked at me. "You seemed to arrive just in the niche of time."

"Funny how that happens?" I smirked, remembering the time that Hermione had a time turner that she used to save numerous lives in Third year. I wasn't actively involved, but she sure loved to tell the tale.

"God, Everly, your hair!" I felt Seamus swatting my hair away.

"It gets uncontrollable in this weather," I said, looking up to the Great Hall ceiling, where you could see the clouds and storm that were beyond the roof.

"Care for a mood band?" I heard a familiar voice from the other side of Seamus.

"And what is that, Fred?"

"Two purposes, when you put it on your head, it matches the color of your mood. And another, it'll push your hair back and we can see your face better."

I lightly blushed at the fact that Fred wanted to see more of my face. But I probably took it too much to heart. I took the band anyways and shoved my hair underneath it to get it to stop hanging in my eyes."

"What's red mean, George?" Neville asked, examining the band on my head.

"Loved. Here ya, have a go." Fred tossed Neville another band. He ignored the fact that Neville got him and George mixed up.

Sooner than later, they were passing bands around the table, judging everyone's particular mood. Everyone started calming down as first years started lining up towards the front of the Hall.

I eyed my dad carefullly as he was seated next to a stumpy lady sporting the most hideously bright pink outfit I had ever seen in my life. It was a great contrast to the complete black my dad always wore.

Engrossed in my thoughts, I finally realized how silent it had gotten. You could hear a pen drop from around the room.

All of a sudden, the sorting hat that was sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage burst into a loud and enormous song.

I'm pretty sure my huge gasp made Neville wet his pants more than the Sorting Hat randomly bursting into song had.

"Geez, Everly!" Neville turned to me with a scowl on his face.

I went to apologize, but he wouldn't have been able to hear me with how loud the Sorting Hat was belting. We were forced to listen to it explain the different houses' stories and traits.

"And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin."

As soon as the hat was done with its long spiel, msot students clapped, but whispers also filled the air. That wasn't the usual routine of the sorting ceremony.

"I think we're pretty united, don't you?" Neville turned to me.

"Of course!" I feigned a grin. It was true, except for the fact that no one had any idea that I was Snape's daughter. And that half my friends would shun me if they found out my secret after so long. Much less that my father was as Slytherin as they could get. Most of my friends didn't appreciate Slytherins. I didn't even exactly appreciate them myself.

But my father was constantly showing me that not all Slytherins are malicious and caniving.

The whispers silenced as Professor McGonagall started the long list of incoming first years.

My attention was taken from the center of the room to the side where my father was. He was seated next to a rather stumpy lady, adorned in all pink. Pink blush. Pink cardigan. Pink skirt. Pink heels. It was rather unnerving seeing someone so bright next to the dark blackness of my dad.

I couldn't help but laugh seeing the look on Snape's face of utter disapproval. He never budged in his chair, but I could tell by the dullness in his eyes that he was thinking about how thick she would be. She was posed properly in her seat. Just as such judgmental glances Snape was giving her, she was giving them right back to him.

Once the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up and gave a few words, shortly to dismiss us students.

He started off his spiel, of course, covering which areas of Hogwarts were restricted.

"Mr. Filch, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

I cringed at some things I had observed previously that might be on the list. And some I may have partaken in.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons."

I nodded my head. That I was familiar with, seeing as I had been caring for the creatures for the past few weeks, anticipating the relief of making rounds to the multiple animals each day.

"We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Students applauded. I attempted to hold my snicker back at Snape's scowl. He truly was a Slytherin. I glanced back over my shoulder to see the numerous other Slytherins scowling in judgment at Umbridge's peppiness.

Dumbledore went on about Quidditch tryouts when Umbridge cleared her throat and stood up out of her seat.

Dumbledore respectfully sat down. I'm pretty sure he was the only one on staff to allow Umbridge to overstep her boundaries, which was exactly what she was doing in my opinion.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."

I cringed at the pink lady's airy voice. Luna, one of my Ravenclaw friends, had an airy voice that I just loved. But this lady.. her voice seemed to be a cover for something that goes much deeper. And that's not pertaining to her voice.

"Ever," I heard my nickname called from down the table, only by the one person who ever calls me it. Fred.

"What?" I asked him, partially upset that he pulled me out of my suspecting thoughts.

"Galleons upon Galleons!" He said, holding up a piece of paper.

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand for him to leave me alone.

As I turned my head back, I once again heard my name being called.

"Ever! Everly Smith!"

"What is it, Fred!?" I tried to whisper, but we were verging on yelling. I'm sure no one noticed, as other students started whispering as well. Everyone was obviously uninterested in Umbridge's speech.

"Shut up!" Seamus next to me, slugged me in the arm, making me jump back and bumping harshly into Neville.

"I'm so sorry!" I turned to Neville, helping him pull his robe back over his shoulder as it had fallen off a little bit. I patted his back, and before I could turn back to Fred, the ceremony was dismissed and everyone started getting to where they needed to go.

I made eye contact with Snape who just managed to shake a head of disapproval at me. I gave him a sorry face and was pushed along my way to the Gryffindor dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to catch up to Harry just as he was heading out the doors of the Great Hall.

About to open my mouth to speak, someone's voice spoke very loudly over mine and right in mine and Harry's ears.

"As your Slytherin Prefect, I will be watching each of you for any unnecessary conduct!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Draco Malfoy's blond hair bobbing in pride right behind us.

"He would know about unnecessary conduct.." I whispered to Harry.

"What a despicable surprise to see you here, Harry. I'm sure all the girls love a bad boy now, huh? Maybe we should tell them about The Dementors in third year." Draco made sure to comment, as he passed us along with Crabbe and Goyle.

I inconspicuously snatched my wand from inside my robe and pointed it at the back of Malfoy's head and whispered an enchantment.

Instantly, the hair on the back of his head started turning pink.

"Looks like he mistook the bleach this year," I snickered, putting my wand back in my pocket.

"Draco, your hair!" I heard a Slytherin girl go up to him.

But Harry and I had reached the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory as Malfoy turned around to see who had done it.

Harry's stifled laughter exploded as we entered the common room.

As we entered, the room went drop dead silent.

I noticed that everyone's eyes weren't on me but on Harry next to me. Almost afraid in a way, I stepped to the side, distancing myself from him.

"Goold holiday?" Harry asked one of the boys sitting in a chair with a group of Gryffindors.

"Alright. Better than Seamus'." The boy, as I saw Seamus toss down a paper and stand up in perplexion.

I had noticed he was on edge in the Great Hall, but now it seemed to be revealing itself more.

"Me mum din't want me tuh come ba' this year." Seamus said, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

I cringed, fearing the fight that was about to break loose.

"Let me see, eh, because of you. The Daily Prophet's been sayin' alot of things about yah, Harry. Und about Dumbledore as well-"

"And your mum believes them?"

"Well, nobody was dere de night Cedric died."

"Well, I guess you should read the Prophet then, like your stupid mother. It'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Don't you dare talk about me muther like that!"

"I'll have a go anyone that calls me a liar!"

"What's going on?" An innocent Ron came in.

"He's mad is what's going on!" Seamus pointed a finger to Harry. "Do you believe the rubbish that is coming out about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah, I do." Ron stood closer to Harry than I had even before I distanced myself. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?"

And with that, Harry stormed out of the room, Ron to follow.

I awkwardly made my way across the room to the girl's dormitory. All eyes were fixed with fury. I was trying to avoid getting into the mix of anything.

In my opinion, they were acting like third years trying to sort out their problems through emotions. If they took the time to hear each other out, maybe they wouldn't have had a huge fight in front of the entire Gryffindor house!

I threw my suitcase onto my bed in frustration at the situation.

"Dumb boys.." I muttered to myself, starting to fling my packed suitcase all over my bed.

"He has gotten fit! Have you seen him!?" I heard the voice of one of my roommates making their way towards our dormitory.

"His hair is like a fiery mane. His eyes piercing. And now, his muscles are so defined. And who knew, coming from a Weasley." One of my three roommates, Lavender Brown, plopped her suitcase down onto her bed, obviously the one completely engrossed into her conversation with our other roommate Parvati Patil.

"Ronald Weasley?" I glanced over to Lavender in disbelief, rolling my eyes. "Since when were you interested in any Weasley?"

"Don't worry, Everly," She took a seat on my bed next to my suitcase. "I won't disturb your precious Fred."

I scoffed. "Precious Fred?" I raised an eyebrow at Lavender. "He's anything but precious, and he's anything but mine."

"Maybe you should tell him that," Lavender stood up from my bed, winking in my direction.

I rolled my eyes once more. She had no idea what she was talking about. Fred was a great friend, almost like a brother. And while, I wouldn't be completely against the idea of casually dating him, it would be completely out of the ordinary to even go on a casual date. We mostly just goofed off together. If there was one thing I know for sure, it's that I was completely myself when I was with him.

Well, almost completely myself.

Lavender and Parvati continued their conversation about boys and non-academic related topics as I unpacked the rest of my suitcase. I clutched my invisibility cloak, hiding it under my covers.

"Too busy for me?"Hermione plopped down on my bed, messing the sheets up once again.

"You scared me, and no, I just zoned out for a second." After my sarcastic comments, I broke out into a huge smile. "When did you get here?" I hugged one of my best friends around her neck.

"Like ten seconds ago actually. I was checking up on the two troublemakers. You were in the common room tonight, weren't you?" Hermione asked in her usual inquisitive tone.

"Saw the whole thing," I nodded.

"I'm kicking myself for not standing up for them.."

"Hermione, it's not your duty to represent them. They can take care of themselves."

"Barely," She giggled.

"You've done your part," I patted her on her back.

She stood up, getting off my bed. Lavender and Parvati were still into their own conversation.

"He really has gotten dreamy," Lavender went on, probably still about Ron.

Hermione crawled into her bed and looked at me with a puke face.

I rolled my eyes at all their immaturity and flipped over to face the wall.

I clutched the invisibility cloak tightly to my chest.

Soon, I heard the snores of my three roommates. Actually, just the snore of Lavender. I would know if Parvati or Hermione were awake because they would be yelling at her to shut up.

I slowly wrapped the invisibility cloak around me and fluffed my pillows so that it appeared as if I was still in bed.

I slowly shut the door behind me and headed out of the Gryiffindor tower.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Blood curdling scream.

That's what noise escaped from me in Potions class my first week at Hogwarts.

It was so loud that no one even noticed Seamus coughing next to me from the smoke that poofed from our cauldron.

"My God, Everly." Ron said from behind me.

We barely knew each other at the time, but I expected no less already from the outspoken Weasley.

I heard Draco Malfoy's taunting laughter come from the table beside mine.

"If she were any closer, her bird's nest might have gone up in flames!"

So I wasn't only self-conscious of my awful potion making skills, but now about my bush of hair on top of my head as well.

Standing up, I grabbed my cauldron which was overflowing with whatever-the-heck kind of potion Seamus and I had concocted. Swinging it, I flung what was left of the gooey mixture onto Draco and his partner.

And Ron thought I screamed loud.

And I'm sure it would've been louder if Draco's partner hadn't passed out. He fell colder than the dungeon's stone floors.

I watched as Snape ran over to Draco to shut him up, which in Snape's own way was doing it was wrapping an arm around the boy's mouth and dragging him out of the classroom.

My classmates all around me were chuckling and making slurs towards the Slytherins. Most of them anyways, besides Pansy Parkinson and a few other Slytherins that were damned to be in potions class with a bunch of Gryffindors.

Before scurrying out the door, Snape turned in my direction and motioned for me to follow him quickly.

I sighed, knowing that I would probably hear a lot about this later.

Five years later, and he never mentioned a thing about the incident. He merely pulled me aside to set up tutoring sessions after class.

That is where I learned everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**PRESENT**

I could feel the invisible cape blow in the wind behind me as I flew down the corridors of the Gryffindor tower to the hallway.

Quietly, I pushed the heavy, wooden door open and hurried through the halls and down the stairwells.

The journey felt longer than ever before. What felt like an hour of navigating through corridors, I finally came across the large door to Snape's office.

I shut the door silently behind me, so it wouldn't boom through the Slytherin tower as it usually did.

Swinging the cloak off of me, I placed it on my desk. I glanced around the room, trying to spot my father's black cloak wandering about the dark corridor.

Not seeing any sign of him, I decided to wait until he showed up. Who knows whenever that would be, but I was certain that he of all teachers would be getting ready for class the next day.

I walked up to the potions class and glanced inside.

"Hiccoughing Solution," I whispered. Glancing around once more, I opened the cabinet and reached a hand in.

"Don't touch the potion, unless you want to be hiccoughing for the next twenty four hours." Snape's slow voice sounded from across the room.

I jumped, knocking my head into the door of the cupboard. "Oh goodness, you scared the living daylights out of me."

He didn't respond. Just watched me from afar. After a few seconds, he started towards papers on his desk, still not uttering a word.

"How was your summer?" I asked, heading back towards my desk.

"Uneventful."

I rolled my eyes at his vague answer. "And Harry Potter's?"

I tested my dad to see if he would mention anything about Harry Potter's hearing. Apparently, he had been taken before the Ministry of Magic on behalf of performing magic outside of the school. Dumbledore had shown up as defense, and he was back today, so I couldn't have imagined it went horribly wrong.

"I presume it wasn't what he imagined it would be." Snape kept his eyes on his papers.

"Do you have any idea why dementors were after him?"

"It is none of mine or your concern. We all have concerns cut out for us."

I tried to hold in my huffs and puffs. My father had never been amazing at communication, but usually would give me something to work with. In frustration, I grabbed my cape and started heading to the door.

"You know, most Father's would ask how their daughter's summer was, ask questions, maybe even hug them."

Snape looked up at me, just staring.

"No?" Well, okay. I turned around and opened the door.

"Stay away from those Weasley twins."

I looked up to the ceiling, uttering a prayer that I wouldn't make any object in the room burst into flames.

"And while I'm at it, I'll have lunch with Draco Malfoy, too." I scoffed directly to my father. "Slytherin Prefect? I wonder who's doing that was." I raised my eyebrows at him before finally leaving the room.

I wrapped the invisibility cloak around me and leaned against the wall in the hallway. "Anyone else." I whispered to myself. I'm starting to realize how much I really talk to myself. "One-eyed Moody. Gilderoy Lockhart. No, it had to be Severus Snape." I groaned, shutting myself up before weaving around Prefects who were patrolling the halls.

 **FLASHBACK**

"You desire to invest into our relationship." Snape said, writing on the chalkboard behind him for class the next day.

"I desire for you to ask me instead of read my mind. Invasion of privacy is what it is." I pointed my quill at him, emphasizing my point, before I went back to taking notes on the particular potion I was studying that week.

"If you don't want anyone to see your mind, you have to block them out." He glanced over his shoulder at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't have my walls up at all times like some wizards."

He turned around, pulling another paper from his tall stack. "At any rate of growing this—," he was searching for the word.

"— Relationship?" I finished for him. I think he was too scared to admit we had a father-daughter relationship. I mean, relationships usually come with emotion.

"Call it what you will, you can't let anyone find these moments in your mind."

"Thankfully, I come from one of the greatest Occulmens the wizarding world has ever seen." I smirked.

Severus caught eye contact with me. I didn't expect him to smile, but I knew when he made that kind of eye contact, he wanted to smile.

I didn't know then what kept him from doing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK**

"Now place one hand on my waist."

"What?" Ron's face looked distraught.

I snorted, trying to hold in a laugh as someone whistled at Ron's current situation with Professor McGonagall.

It was the year of the Triwizard Tournament, so each house's head Professor was teaching their students how to dance. I cringed at the thought of my Father teaching all the Slytherin students how to dance.

I smirked at the thought of half of them dancing. They would probably all pull each other's hair out by the middle of the first song. Especially with my Father's dancing instruction. But I can't imagine it'd be going any better than this class was going right now.

"1-2-3. 1-2-3." Professor McGonagall started practically dragging Ron across the dance floor. His face resembled that of during first year when he accidentally made himself puke slugs.

Fred, George, and I had come in last minute, so we were all standing off to the side of the large hall all the Gryffindor students were gathered in. Thankfully, McGonagall had gotten use to our lack of punctuality that she didn't even try scolding us for being late once again.

That, or she realized this dance lesson was going to be a huge joke.

"You're never going to let him forget this, are you?" Harry whispered to Fred and George.

"Never." They replied simultaneously.

Fred and George started swaying back in forth as Fred grabbed my hand and twirled me around playfully.

"Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet!"

All the boys were very reluctant to even join Ron and McGonagall on the dance floor. Neville eventually was the first boy to stand up. I never doubted why he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Fred pulled me into the middle of the floor with him and kept dancing like McGonagall taught. Or, I think that's what he was trying to do. In all honesty, whatever he was doing just felt like skipping and spinning across the tile floor at light speed.

I think we enjoyed that lesson the most out of anyone else.

 **PRESENT**

I'd be lying if I said that I was excited for the first day of school.

The excitement of everyone being back had died when I had to wake up at god-forsaken hours of the morning to get ready for class.

Thankfully, Defense Against the Dark Arts was the last class of the day. I was mentally preparing myself to deal with that pink-lady whose name I forgot. I think I actually tried blocking her out of my mind.

Oh, and even more perfect, she came up with a seating chart!

I walked to her desk to glance at the chart. Everly Smith. Seated next to Seamus Finnigan.

Obviously this lady did not want to live. Since first year, everyone knew that pairing us together was a tremendous mistake.

But when I got to my seat, that wasn't even what I was worried about.

"I made sure to make my hair extra frizzy today just for you." I said to Malfoy, whose seat was directly behind mine.

At first, I was hopeful that there was a mutual hate for this class between us. But not even that could unify us.

"Oh great. With your hair magic, while you're at it, could you not turn mine pink?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Malfoy."

He turned to his partner whose name I didn't even know. Malfoy's henchman. That was my name for him.

"Mudbloods. They all are ditzy and simple-minded."

I scoffed to myself at Malfoy as Seamus took a seat next to me. I honestly don't remember what else happened during that class. That was enough to spiral me down into my own little world of comebacks and insults. Alot of them along the lines of: If my dad knew you said that, you wouldn't want to step foot in the Slytherin tower.

"Everly! Everly, hello?"

A voice brought me out of my mind after DADA. A familiar voice.

"Hi, Fred." I said, heading towards Hagrid's hut.

"So, you selling with me?" He asked, hands full of magic tricks and treats.

"I am not partaking in your foolish play this year, Weasley. I have alot on my plate." I laughed at his attempt to recruit me.

"You'll regret it when I'm a millionaire off of it."

"But you won't forget me, will you?" I winked at him.

"I'll keep you on my charitable donations list." He remarked before heading in his own direction.

It still hasn't clicked why my dad thinks the Weasleys are a threat. Besides Hermione, they're the only family that has been there for me despite barely knowing me. Harry Potter has his own plate of problems, so, although we're friends, we're moreso mutual friends. And I surely wouldn't be going to him for moral support.

Maybe that's it. Since Severus thinks he can't support me emotionally, he's afraid I'll open up to someone who can't know our secret.

I speculated, trying to think as Snape thought, as I started gathering food for the Magical creatures.

Since Hagrid was gone, I was in charge of after school care for a few of the dragons and other creatures he had left behind.

As I headed out the door, I saw Harry approaching Hagrid's hut.

"Hey, Ever, is Hagrid back yet?" He asked, his hair ruffled from the stormy wind.

"Not yet. And I'm not sure when he will be."

He ran his fingers through his hair and I noticed the freshly made scars on his hand. But I didn't want to ask him what it was from, since it might be personal. And we all have our secrets.

"I heard about your hearing."

"I think the whole school did." He looked to his feet.

"You're not alone." I smiled at him. "Trust me. People you don't even know are supporting you."

"I know about the Order." He practically whispered to me.

I raised my eyebrows. "The Order?"

"Of the Phoenix?"

I shook my head, still not ringing a bell.

"Sorry. I thought you were implying—.. Well, nevermind. Thank you for the encouragement, Everly." Harry Potter said, before heading towards the forest.

The Order of the Phoenix? Supporting Harry Potter? And I had a sneaky suspicion that my Dad had something to do with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**FLSAHBACK**

"You wished to see me?" I asked, stepping into Dumbledore's office. I had never seen it before, but it was like another magical world inside this already magical world.

"Very much so. Come on in, Dear!" Dumbledore stood up, waving me over to his desk.

Getting closer, Dumbledore put his hands on either side of my face.

"Your Father's face, but not his eyes."

My eyes went wide. How would Dumbledore know who my father was?

As soon as my heart started racing, the door to Dumbledore's office swung open, and I saw my father flying in with his long cape flowing behind him.

"Ah, Severus, glad you could make it!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

I was trying not to panic. If Dumbledore had found out about our secret, who knows what would happen. Would I even be allowed to go to the same school that he taught at? Did his being a teacher have something to do with my out-of-the-blue acceptance letter?

"Please, have a seat." Dumbledore stood behind his desk and motioned for Snape and I to take the two seats sitting in front of the desk.

"So, as the three of us know, you two share a special bond. Father and daughter."

I stared at Dumbledore as so did my dad. I didn't even care to turn my head to see his reaction. It was probably his usual blank stare. So I replicated the same blank stare.

"I'm not mad, Severus." He looked Snape in the eyes. "In fact, I sent Miss Everly her acceptance letter personally. I know you had no intentions of her attending this school."

So it wasn't Snape who sent the acceptance letter.

"It was no use in the two of you being separated. Both very powerful wizards, or, so, will become," he winked at me. "But no one must know."

"We covered that." I said, trying to reassure Dumbledore.

"Did you cover the role your father plays here at Hogwarts?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Potions professor. There's not much more to it is there?" I shook my head, finally looking over at Severus. I tried taking deep breaths so that I didn't seem too nervous, even though it felt as if my heart was beating out of my chest.

Dumbledore shot a look towards Snape that said more.

"I play various roles at Hogwarts. Potions professor is just the surface." Severus started talking, slow as always.

"Surface of what? Are we going to go beneath the surface or not?" I sat on the edge of my seat.

A few moments of silence passed between Dumbledore and Snape.

"I think it would be best for you to get to know your classmates first. Then, we can talk about this at a later time." Dumbledore advised.

"So, my classmates have something to do with this?" I asked.

"Not to their knowledge," Dumbledore shook his head. "Not yet, at least."

"Please, tell me, Miss Everly. How is your occulmency?"

 **PRESENT**

Despite rising suspicions, particularly mine about the Order of the Phoenix that Harry Potter mentioned, Snape and I had not planned another meet-up. We hadn't met after class or after curfew since the first time on Sunday. And now it was well into the school week, and my curiosity was getting the best of me.

Walking into Potions class, everyone was trying to find their newly assigned seating. Apparently, my father had finished his seating chart.

"Seamus Finnigan." I groaned, quite noticeable actually. For my father wanting me to be good at potions, he doesn't give me the most qualified partners.

"Don' ya worry, Ever. I wan't too happy 'bout it meself. Secund class we're together. You'd think they learn, huh?" Seamus was already seated at our table, the sparkling cauldron of impending doom sitting in front of us.

"I feel your pain." I sat down next to him.

And what made it worse, Severus Snape assigned Draco Malfoy to sit at the desk next to us. On my side.

I would have to see his annoying blond head out of the corner of my eye everyday. It was either that or face towards Seamus 24/7, and that might be dangerous.

Fortunately, Draco's person of interest today was Harry Potter. So I was pretty much clear of hit list, at least for today.

"Can you let me take the lead today?"

Seamus scoffed. "I need to get better, Everly, if I'm going to pass the OWLs."

I rested my face on my hands. I knew what that meant. When Seamus wanted to be a part of something, he liked to control it. That was just a trait of his that I knew of far too well, at least as far as Potions go. And let's just say, so far, his track record hasn't been too good.

"Settle down." My father shut the door after sweeping into the classroom. He began to explain OWLs, which were taking place in June, to which I heard Seamus' breathing hitched. I don't know why he wanted to do so good. He never really cared for Potions before. "Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my…displeasure."

He continued to give instructions on how to mix the Draught of Peace, which I'm sure Seamus and I could both use.

"The ingredients and method are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half. Start."

The class was a breeze for me. I just sat back and mentally pointed out every step Seamus was doing wrong.

Thankfully, this time, I was nothing that could explode. Just catch fire possibly. But that was nothing new. I had my wand tightly gripped under my cloak, ready to extinguish any flames.

All the attention was on Harry Potter though. I didn't even care to listen as Snape scolded him once again on failing one of his potions. I rolled my eyes, wondering why Severus even cared. It was almost like he wanted Harry Potter to have some interest in Potions.

Of course, I knew the history between Severus Snape and Lily Potter, who Severus told me numerous times was not my mother. I just didn't know what it meant for the future of Snape or Harry.

From experience, I knew that Snape expressed his emotions very differently from anyone else I had ever met, but how he treated Harry was a new dimension.

I could only imagine if Snape took on Harry as his own son, then he would probably make Harry come after class for extra tutoring too, until he got every potion perfected. Like I said, I guessed from experience.

"Ever, Everly!" Seamus' voice brought me out of my thoughts.

Whipping my wand out, I involuntarily snuffed out the flames Seamus started.

Without any words, I just glared at Seamus, who was slinking back in his chair from disappointment.

"Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making." Snape assigned before sweeping out of the room once again.

I sighed. I guess that still meant we weren't going to talk. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

Often, I had to remind myself that Severus really did love me, and he was avoiding me out of preservation. Gathering my books up, I headed out of the dungeons.

Trailing behind the trio, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, I overheard parts of their conversation.

"I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

I rolled my eyes again. Clearly, this day was putting me in a great mood.

I rounded the corner to go to lunch and ran headfirst into what I thought was a post.

"Hey, it's my favorite fifth-year!" Not a post. But, indeed, Fred Weasley.

"Good morning." I muttered.

"Well, if that's how you see it, but I see it as a day half spent. Got to make the most of the rest of it while it lasts. Suns still up, students fresh bored out of their minds, scoundering through the halls. Perfect tricks and treats breeding ground if you ask me. Say, what's got you so down?"

I guess I was being particularly quiet for a normal conversation with Fred.

"Nothing. That's it. This day has been so utterly boring and uneventful that it just seems void of anything engaging."

Fred chuckled. "Well, you need to spend more time with me I guess."

I chuckled too. "I know no one more intriguing." I winked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**PRESENT**

Within two weeks of class, Umbridge had become discontent with her position and other professor's techniques at Hogwarts.

As a result, everyone else had to suffer for it.

We got to see her everywhere. In every class. Interrogating every professor.

Something about being "High Inquisitor" or another.

I heard enough about it from Professor McGonagall as I helped her grade papers. I had been McGonagall's aid for the last year, and the extra credit beat doing anything else on the Friday night, at least in my opinion.

"She wants to reconstruct our whole system! Dumbledore's system, that is!" McGonagall flew around her classroom, shuffling through books and papers. I, on the other hand, sat calmly at her desk listening to her little voice go on about the whole situation.

"Dumbledore's first chance, he will fire her. He better or something worse may happen to her. Much, much worse. And to give Harry detention for a whole week! Have a biscuit, Everly."

I held my chuckle in and let her continue ranting. It was always somewhat entertaining seeing Professor McGonagall in a state like this.

My father, on the other hand, not so much.

When I saw that pink dress float into my father's classroom, I knew something was about to happen.

"You applied first for Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" Umbridge asked my Father, her next victim on her long list.

Nevertheless, my Father, straight-faced, answered her. "Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful?"

What I would give to wipe that grimace off her rosy little face.

"Obviously." Snape's pause almost indicated an internal roll of the eyes.

Ron, who was seated at the table next to me, snickered.

The tension in the room was outweighed by the ridiculousness of the entire situation. I even tried to hold a laugh in.

Thankfully, I did because when Ron let his out, Snape slapped him on the back of his head, pretty much just whipping his hair.

Sooner than later, class let out.

"Professor Snape?" I asked, as students started shuffling out of the classroom. This was my time to shine. I didn't want to be left in the dark for any longer.

He glanced up at me from his desk.

"May I speak to you?"

Snape nodded solemnly, waiting for all the students to leave.

Once I noticed they were all gone, I strolled up to my dad's desk.

"Order of the Phoenix?"

Snape paused for a long few seconds, before finally jumping back into reality. "Yes?"

"Care to explain, because I have a feeling it has alot to do with why you weren't at Hogwarts weeks early like all the other teachers? And, the secrets of Harry's hearing?"

Snape stood up as I took a seat on my desk.

"The Order of the Phoenix was assembled by Dumbledore, which explains why I am involved, as you know. It was a rebellion against Voldemort, protecting allies from him and fighting back. With the rumors of Lord Voldemort's return, the Order reconvened. Harry Potter was attacked by Dementors in his home town over the holiday. Expelled for doing magic outside of Hogwarts, Dumbledore thought it best to have a hearing and reverse the consequence. Dumbledore was successful, as always. Any other questions?"

"How does the Order feel about having you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I knew most Gryffindors saw Snape as a traitor that shouldn't be trusted. And Dark Wizards saw him as an unstable, mysterious threat. Dumbledore and I were the only ones who knew better.

"They will not argue with Dumbledore."

 **FLASHBACK**

"I suppose you both are wondering why I called you here."

"If this is about Angie's broomstick, I promise not to jinx it again. It was a one time joke, Headmaster."

I glanced over to see Snape shaking his head at me.

Dumbledore smiled. "I will make sure to send Angelina Johnson your full condolences. But that is not the reason you are here."

I took a seat next to Snape.

"We all know that there will come a time when your secret must be revealed." Dumbledore started.

"Sir, it's only been three years." I interrupted any train of thought Dumbledore might have had.

"Certainly we must wait until after Everly graduates. The circumstances would make it very difficult for—" Snape actually stood up for my opinion.

"No!" Dumbledore shouted. "It cannot wait seven years! That would be ridiculous, and, for you Severus, seem highly suspicious."

Dumbledore paused for a moment.

"Your daughter." He smirked at Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, and I raised an eyebrow at Snape.

"I can tell." He chuckled.

"What do you suggest, Headmaster?" I asked, turning the conversation serious once again.

"I think you will know when the time comes. But it is coming."

I nodded my head.

Snape stood up from his seat. "I must get back to class." And he walked out.

I stayed seated, not knowing if that was my cue to leave or not.

Dumbledore just stood at the window of his office, staring out to the courtyards below.

I coughed, trying to see if he had any other words for me.

The Headmaster gasped. "Oh, Mrs. Smith, I didn't realize you were there."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I never left."

To which, Dumbledore just smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flashback**

"How was your day?" Snape asked, his back to me, as always as he wrote on the chalkboard in Potions class after school.

I raised my eyebrows, chuckling. "So you have to ask now?"

"Seeing as we have practiced Occulmency for almost the past three years, you should be skilled in it by now."

I smiled down at my cauldron, as I was testing myself on my latest batch of Draught of Living Dead.

"And in potions as well." Snape glanced over his shoulder at me.

"And Defense Against the Dark Arts." I emphasized. "Or so, Professor Lupin says. Speaking of which, you mightn't have any idea as to why he wasn't with us in class today?"

Snape remained silent. The chalk against the blackboard was the only sound in the room, well, along with my potion bubbling.

"I mean, seeing as you filled in for him, I figured you would have some idea."

Silence.

"Severus Snape." I slammed my fist down on the table. "Page Three-hundred and ninety-four? How obvious could you be?"

"Not even the smartest in the class discovered the hint."

"I am skilled in what I do." I re-emphasized.

Right as I started getting defensive, the door to the Potions classroom flew open.

"It's finished. Now, I have an A, right? I've done enough of this extra credit hogwash, I must." Draco Malfoy uttered all this in one breath. He was facing Snape, not even realizing I was in the classroom.

I smirked. So extra credit was the only thing keeping Draco on the top of the class. Figures.

At the sound of my smirk, Draco turned around, shocked to see me at my desk with my cauldron steaming in front of me.

He smirked. "Got enough practice to get it right? As much as you're here, you should at least have a passing grade. I'm not surprised if you don't, though."

"Draco," Snape interrupted him, almost defensively on my part.

Draco was standing at the other side of my desk by now, close enough to inhale the steam from my potion.

"Draught of the Living Dead. Wouldn't care a sip, would you?" I asked, lifting a wooden spoonful of it up towards him.

"Enough." Snape shouted.

Draco had the biggest scowl on his face I had seen him wear up to this point. Without another word, Draco stormed out of the classroom.

"Extra credit? And only to Draco? What's the point of that?" I asked my father, a bit annoyed that out of all the students who could use the extra credit, the only one he offered it to was Draco Malfoy.

"What difference would it make to you? You're the top of the class, and just because—" Snape stopped before finished his sentence.

"Just because, what? I am smart? Because you're my teacher? Or what, because I'm your daughter?" At this point, I was beyond angry. It was almost as if Snape assumed my intelligence was because of him. I would've been just as good on my own.

I stood up. "I think it's mastered," I gestured to my Draught of Living Dead. "How about I try not to slip some to Draco Malfoy, and you understand that I learned this out of my own will. I didn't have to learn how to use occulmency, or defense against the dark arts, or any of this. I don't even have to be here. But it's by my choice."

I headed to the door.

"I have my intentions." Severus said.

"We all do."

 **Present**

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," I whispered to Draco who was sitting behind my seat in the Great Hall. Usually, we sat back-to-back. And today it was of great use, as we had just got finished hearing about the Draught of Living Dead in Potions class.

Before I caught his facial expression, I took my seat in between Fred and and Seamus.

"Pudding?" Fred sat a bowl of pudding down in front of me.

I chuckled. "Thanks?"

"So, we're starting a club, want to be in it?" Fred turned to me.

"Gosh, Fred," Seamus cut in. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"Well, you obviously know about it, and no one else is listening, so I suspect it is still a secret."

"Plus," I said, "It's not like Umbridge can read minds."

Seamus shook his head, like he disagreed with that assumption.

"We were going to invite you to our first meeting, but I couldn't find you in this whole Godforsaken school." Fred turned to eat his pudding.

"Umbridge gave me detention with Snape all week." I started on the pudding Fred saved for me.

"Better than detention with her, from what I hear."

"Yeah," I delved into my thoughts of how much worse detention would be with Umbridge. I was so thankful that she thought she was torturing me by giving me detention with Snape.

"But yeah, the club, called the DA," Fred lowered his voice, "which stands for Dumbledore's Army, we're planning to meet once a week. Our fearless leader is going to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts, the real world version, if you know what I mean."

"And by fearless leader, you mean, Harry?"

"Correct! So you in? Of course, you're in— I'll be there!"

I smirked. "Actually, I'll have to see. I have alot to do— detention, feed Hagrid's creatures, help McGonagall grade first year paper—"

"I see, you're too important to spend time with us. I see, I see." Fred said.

"I'm sure if you asked her to go to Hogsmeade, you both would get more time together and save us the burden of watching the two of you flirt." I hadn't even realized Seamus was still sitting next to me.

"No, I could never ask Everly Smith out. She's too good for this ole fart." Fred waved his hand.

"Two years. You're two years older than me, Fred." I looked up to Fred, who was currently getting out of his seat.

"We'll talk when you catch up." He said, heading out of the Great Hall.

I glared at Seamus who was watching my expressions.

"Not flirting." Was all I said, before leaving to go to detention with Snape.

I guess if there's any guy I could see myself with it would be Fred. But, with the secret and everything, I didn't think it would be the right time to have any kind of relationship. I guess if I were to have a relationship, it would be with someone who would ultimately understand my situation. How would Fred react to finding out I'm Snape's daughter?

I sat down at my desk in the Potions classroom and pulled out my Potions book to study, not even caring to acknowledge my father since he never does when he's deep in thoughts.

A few pages in, I finally heard Snape talk. "Harry Potter is restarting a Dumbledore's Army, I've heard."

I sighed. "How did you hear about that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you won't be joining them."

"Well, I was going to get your opinion on it, but I'm kind of picking up on it already."

"I do not think it would be wise."

I rolled my eyes. "So, I figured."

"But—"

I cocked an eyebrow.

"It would not be foolish."

I chuckled. "You hate Umbridge that much?"

"Detest, yes."

I turned my attention back to my book.

"And she is planning on starting an Inquisitorial squad, to implement her rules."

"Boy, you're quite chatty today," I said, packing my book up. "So, let me guess who's going to be the head of that.. Hmm.. Draco Malfoy? Seeing as he likes getting extra credit."

"There is more to Draco than meets the eye."

"His fake bleached hair is no secret, Dad."

Snape just stared at me, obviously not amused by my sarcasm.

"I'm going home for the holiday. Will you be joining me?"

I seriously could not follow my father's train of thought today. And I'm pretty sure he's spoken to me more today than he has so far this school year. I wasn't necessarily complaining though. Plus, going home with him would be more eventful than staying at Hogwarts with barely anyone throughout the whole holiday. I don't think he's ever formally invited me home either, so this was quite a change.

"If you'll have me."


End file.
